Before Death
by christyng
Summary: Cato and Clove spend the night before the feast together. One-shot.


Rain fell that night, cold and bitter. Clove sank deeper in the warm embrace of Cato's arms, savoring his comforting presence. Cato lightly traced Clove's arm with a tapered finger, making gooseflesh break upon her pale skin. She shivered with pleasure, but forced herself to focus on tomorrow's plans. "We should kill Lover Boy and that slut Katniss during the feast tomorrow."

Cato's only answer was a grunt, as he nuzzled the gentle curve of her neck softly. Clove giggled and pushed his head playfully. "Could you be serious for even two seconds?"

"Nah, I can never be serious around you, Clove."

Clove arched an eyebrow at him, questioning. Cato stared at the ground for a long moment before letting out a breath. His cobalt eyes burned with blue fire as he admitted, "I never had the chance to tell you, but since tomorrow one of us may die –"

"We won't." Clove interrupted.

"– I wanted to tell you how much I care about you, Clove." Cato finished his sentence with a solemn look on his face. Clove opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Cato started, "I-I know it's a lot to take –"

"Shut up." Clove breathed as she lifted her head up. She slowly reached out with a trembling finger and traced the strong lines of his chiseled face. Cato gasped faintly and his voice shook, "Clove…"

"Shh…" She silenced him, putting a finger to his lips. Her dark brown eyes held his for a brief moment, before she began to lean into him. Cato held her close and brought his lips to hers. Clove's eyes fluttered shut, and warmth exploded within her as she felt his soft lips lightly press against hers. Cato's fingers found her hair, and tangled into it. He pressed her closer to him, and she responded by hooking her arms around his neck, bringing them into a deeper kiss. Cato moaned pleasurably, as their kisses become more heated, more intense. "Cato…" Clove's voice was muted as their mouths slipped over each other's. Clove fell into the abyss of the kiss, her insides melting. She felt like she was falling into deep water, the current tugging at her, wanting to rush her away, to Cato. Cato murmured sweet nothings in her ear, his lips brushing under her earlobe, her cheek, her lips, everywhere. Clove surrendered entirely to the kisses, letting the current sweep her away swiftly. Cato was everywhere, his hands behind her head, on the small of her back, stroking her face tenderly. Clove could see the fierce look of protectiveness in his hypnotizing cobalt eyes as he captured her eyes. She was overwhelmed with the feeling of being cherished, being loved. Cato's body molded against hers, his fingers fumbling for the zipper of her waterproof jacket. Clove's eyes flickered open with surprise. She wasn't prepared for this, but she couldn't stop herself answering her desires; to make Cato hers forever. "Cato." She spoke firmly, tearing her mouth from his.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, finding the zip, and pulled it down.

"Please stop." She said, a pleading note in her voice.

"You're so beautiful." Cato whispered shakily into her ear, as he pushed her jacket off her shoulders.

"Cato, stop!" Clove shoved him hard against his chest, pushing him off her. Cato grunted as his back hit the ground.

"What was that for?" He muttered darkly, eyes like chips of ice. Clove desperately racked her brain for an excuse.

"I'm sorry…it's just too much – I don't think I'm ready yet…"

Cato pinched the bridge of his nose and inhaled sharply, "It's not your fault. I was pushing you too much – _I'm_ sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"I need to." Cato sighed and brought her into his arms. Clove rested her head against his chest, and looked up at the endless dark sky. "What do you think will happen to us tomorrow?" She asked quietly, filling the dead air with words.

"Honestly, I don't know," Cato replied, a note of worry in his voice. "I don't want to lose you, Clove." Clove felt like her heart was in her throat. She couldn't speak, so she answered by kissing him lightly on his lips.

"Let's just hope that we'll survive tomorrow, and kill the rest of the tributes." Clove said, determined. "I can't bear to lose you too."

Cato kissed the hollow of her neck. "You don't realize how much I love you?" He said gently, his captivating blue eyes full of love. Clove held her breath, she didn't want to guess.

"No, I don't realize." She joked, smiling despite the chilly night wind.

"Let me show you then." Cato gave Clove a killer grin and kissed her hard, his lips curving up into a devilish smile. Clove matched his kisses with a passion that came within. She didn't want this to end. They broke apart, breathing heavily. The intimidating closeness of their bodies added to the already heated atmosphere. "I love you." Cato murmured softly, running his fingers through her hair lovingly.

"I love you too." Clove breathed, the intensity of Cato's love shaking her to the bone. He loved her, for what she was like inside, not outside. Cato being alive and loving her was all it mattered. She smiled contently and drifted off into a dreamless and fitful sleep.

_I'm yours, you're mine._

_Cato is mine._


End file.
